1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a recent trend, many typical displays are being replaced by portable thin flat display devices. The flat display devices may be light receiving type display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices. The flat display devices may also be light emitting type display devices, such as plasma display devices.
A flat display device may include a display region where an image is displayed and a non-display region around the display region, on a substrate. The non-display region may include pads contacting a driver integrated circuit (IC) and wires coupling (e.g., connecting) the display region and the pads. Additionally, a flexible printed circuit board may be coupled (e.g., connected) from the outside to the pads, so that signals may be received from the outside.
In the case of a flexible printed circuit board coupled (e.g., connected) to a pad part, the flexible printed circuit board and the pad part may be separated from each other due to external forces such as external shocks. If the flexible printed circuit board is separated from the pad part, there may be limitations in driving a flat display device. Accordingly, it may be important to maintain the coupling (e.g., connection) between the flexible printed circuit board and the pad part.